


AMOR ELEMENTAL

by LauPKF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Español | Spanish, F/M, Love, Multi, Other, Pain, Threesome - F/M/M, powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauPKF/pseuds/LauPKF
Summary: Laia es una omega Elmental en el reino de Almer, sus alfas elegidos aman a otras omegas y ella se enfrenta a la posibilidad de morir de amor o de contar la verdad
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPITULO 1 

Agua, fuego, tierra y aire, los sentía correr por mis venas desde que el resonar apareció a mis 15 años siento como todos los elementos se funden en mi cuerpo es extraño y a la vez asombroso, ser una omega elemental de los 4 elementos en Almar es extraño, pero mis padres dicen que es una bendición que soy un tesoro del reino que traerá balance a él, pero los padres siempre tienden a exagerar. Mamá me pregunta todos los días quien o quienes son mis alfas, parece irónico que cuando llegue el resonar sepas exactamente mente a quien le correspondes, pero es una maldición si ellos no me aceptan moriré en mi cumpleaños número veinte el cual es el próximo mes, hoy regresa mi hermano y seguro volverá con ellos, no sé si este lista para afrontar la realidad

  
\- Laia hija ya llegó Oris, esta hermoso mi niño ha crecido mucho- mamá lucia emocionada al cumplir 20 años Oris fue mandado a las tierras de Elfer, tierra de alfas un lugar de entrenamiento donde las alfas no solo maduraban su poder, sino que se preparaban para asumir su cargo en los asuntos del reino y Oris al ser el primogénito de Aren uno de los reyes de Almar tenia muchas obligaciones por cumplir.

  
\- Lo se madre ya estoy lista solo tengo que ponerme mi capa

  
\- No se porque insistes en tapar tu rostro eres hermosa hija- mi madre era una mujer alta y hermosa le decían la musa de Aren ya que papá estaba loco por su esposa Sigrid, yo había heredado la belleza de mis dos padres, pero para mí era una maldición, lo aprendí de mala forma a mis 15 años cuando mi resonar apareció, los hombres de palacio me miraban de forma lasciva e incluso han intentado atacarme por eso no me gustaba mostrar mi rostro me daba seguridad

  
\- Me siento bien así mamá

  
\- Sabes Oris viene con los hijos de Lars y Elin esos gemelos también ha cambiado mucho son alfas muy apuestos todas las omegas están alborotadas.- Almar tenia 4 reyes cada uno representaba los 4 elementos Aren mi padre tenía el don del fuego, Sigrid mi madre el don del Agua, Lars el poder de la tierra y Elin el poder del aire estos dos eran los mejores amigos de mis padres tenían 3 hijos, dos alfas Deiven y Einar al igual que mi hermano tienen 25 años y son los mejores amigos nacieron el mismo día y fueron enviados a su maduración juntos, su hermana una omega la cual es mi mejor amiga Elfie y quien esta locamente enamorada de Oris yo sabia que el era su alfa elegido y que mi hermano también la amaba, durante estos 5 años nunca han dejado de escribirse y estoy seguro que mi hermano la reclamara y ella será feliz.

  
\- Lo se mamá hemos estado preparando la bienvenida todos estos días, porque estas tan emocionada?

  
\- Cuando seas madre lo entenderás tus hijos son tu vida y bueno tu esposo- El amor de mis padres era envidiable, quisiera que fuera así para mi pero no lo sé. A Mis 15 años soñé por primera vez con ellos Deiven y Einar y lo supe eran mis alfas, pero nunca había tenido buena relación con ellos, antes de que se fueran siempre me trataron como una mocosa que estorbaba ya que ellos y Oris eran más grandes les gustaba tener aventuras y muchas de ellas fueron frustradas porque Elfie y yo los seguíamos y nos metíamos en problemas. Elfie no tuvo problema en decirle a mi hermano que él era su alfa, pero yo nunca pude y al acercarse la época tal vez muera y no lo sepan

  
\- Laia te estoy hablando

  
\- Lo siento mamá me distraje

  
\- ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cariño? Los últimos meses has estado extraña ¿estas enferma?

  
\- No mamá no te preocupes solo no dormí bien anoche, vamos papá debe estar esperándonos

  
\- No tan rápido recuerda que tenemos que hablar no me has dicho quien es tu alfa y tenemos que saberlo

  
\- Ahora no es el momento de hablar mamá vamos

  
La mirada de mi madre era de preocupación, siempre evadía el tema de mi alfa porque no sabia como abordarlo y no quiero que nada sea impuesto si ellos no me aceptan será mejor morir talvez sea mi destino.

Cuando bajamos papá nos esperaba junto a Oris mi hermano estaba muy apuesto ya era todo un hombre, mamá se tiro a sus brazos y lo besaba como niño chiquito

  
\- Mamá mamá para ya no soy pequeño

  
\- Así seas un abuelo siempre serás mi niño hermoso has crecido mucho mi bebe, espero que tu tiempo en Elfer haya sido de tu agrado

  
\- Lo fue mamá vengo a cumplir mis obligaciones

  
\- Laila no vas a saludar a tu hermano? - Oris volteo a verme y un rasgo de confusión paso por sus ojos ya que llevaba mi capa pues

  
\- ¿Por qué tienes tapada la cara?

  
\- Bienvenido a casa hermano, no me gusta mostrar mi cara, pero no te preocupes, me alegra que estés en casa

  
\- ¿Y tú alfa? Donde esta quiero conocerlo- a veces odiaba a mi hermano era muy directo

  
\- No tengo alfa- se que soné cortante pero no puedo decir nada hasta que no los vea sentí que Oris me apretaba el brazo

  
\- Vas a cumplir veinte el próximo mes ¿Cómo que no tienes alfa? ¿sabes el peligro que corres?

  
\- Suéltame Oris, no tienes que recordármelo además no es momento para hablar de eso el banquete va a empezar

  
\- No te preocupes Oris después del banquete Laia tendrá que decirnos- sentí la mirada severa de mi padre, el me amaba y siempre se preocupa por lo cual esta situación lo estaba matando

  
\- ORIS!!!- Elfie entro como un remolino de energía al salón y se tiro a los brazos de mi hermano quien la alzo dándole vueltas

  
\- Aquí estas amor, no sabes como te extrañe- Oris la miraba como si fuera el mundo era muy feliz porque mi amiga fuera feliz. 

  
De pronto lo sentí eran dos presencias y dos olores al bosque y agua, eran mis alfas, sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba empecé a temblar estaba ansiosa por verlos, pero cuando entraron el mundo se paralizó, todo me daba vueltas, sentía el palpitar de mi corazón en los oídos y que me faltaba el aire, allí estaban apuestos y hermosos pero sus ojos nunca se dirigieron a mí ya que venían de la mano de dos omegas que se colgaban de ellos con posesividad y ellos las mantenían pegados a ellos con igual ahínco, el dolor era inmenso que sentía que me iba a desmayar, mi subconsciente gritaba ahí esta tu respuesta al final de todo si vas a morir de amor Laia.


	2. Chapter 2

El olor a bosque venia de Deiven y Einar olía agua fresca olores que conocía muy bien y estaban atormentándome, aquí sentada en medio del banquete de bienvenida mientras todos reían y contaban anécdotas, yo me estaba muriendo por dentro agradecía tener mi rostro completamente cubierto ya que no había podido contener las lágrimas, también me sentía mal físicamente sudaba, temblaba y tenia nauseas. Para que nadie se diera cuenta revolví mi comida, pero no probé bocado y agradecía al cielo que toda la atención estuviera en las alfas porque si se daban cuenta de mi estado empezarían a preguntar-

-Deiven, Einar no nos han presentado a las adorables señoritas que los acompañan- Elin era una mujer alta y rubia sus ojos verdes trasmitían tranquilidad, yo la veía como una mamá ya que junto a mi madre siempre estaban pendientes de Elfie y de mí, pero ahora su atención estaba en las dos omegas que estaban con sus hijos, eran hermosas sus cabelleras rubias y ojos azules resaltaban, Deiven se paro y dirigiéndose a todos dijo

-Es para mi un placer presentarles a las hijas del cuidador de Elfer, Aria y Eris y para nosotros Einar y yo nuestra luz en el camino, nuestro eterno amor- el dolor se hizo más fuerte si no hubiera estado sentada creo que caería, los alfas lo tenían más fácil que los omegas puros como Elfie o como yo ellos podían escoger incluso los omegas podían hacerlos pero cuando nacen omegas como nosotros estamos destinadas a el amor o a morir por lo tanto esa declaración publica estaba iniciando el proceso para mi muerte y lo peor era que nadie lo sabía todos sonreían sin saber que había empezado mi padecimiento

\- que emoción, tendremos unión triple- mi madre y Elin sonreían emocionadas les gustaba planear eventos y este era gigante los 3 futuros reyes se unirían esto traería alegría al reino

\- En nombre de mi hermana Eris y del mío agradecemos el recibimiento Deiven y Einar nos han hablado mucho de Almar y deseamos pasar la vida con ellos – Aria miraba a Deiven con amor y él le devolvía una mirada igual de fervorosa

\- No se diga más el cumpleaños de Elfie es en 3 semanas haremos la ceremonia el día de su cumpleaños -Lars sonreía orgulloso a sus tres hijos- pero pensándolo Andros deberíamos hacer la unión de tu hija Laia de una vez sería el acontecimiento más grande los 5 hijos de los reyes de Almar en unión ¿Quién es su Alfa?

Era como si el destino se burlara de mi todos voltearon a verme incluso ellos que en ningún momento de la noche se habían percatado de mi presencia

-Eso mismo quisiéramos saber Lars, mi hija ha estado renuente a decirnos quien es su alfa, pero ahora que lo preguntas Laia hija dinos tenemos que celebrar tu unión

\- Si hermana pronto cumplirás tus veinte años es mejor que nos digas- sentía la presión de hablar la dominancia alfa de mi padre y mi hermano estaba en su esplendor y mis instintos pedían obedecer sin embargo no podía sería una catástrofe no solo me ganaría el odio de ellos dos sino de todos con mucha fuerza respondí

\- No lo voy a decir padre es mejor que preparen solo las 3 uniones ya que la mía no va a pasar

\- como que no vas a decirlo sabes el peligro que corres, si a tus 20 años no te ha reclamado tu alfa morirás no estas consiente? - mi padre estaba enfurecido, pero yo no podía simplemente no podía

\- Andros cálmate, hija que te aflige? los últimos años te hemos hecho la misma pregunta y nunca nos das respuesta y los últimos meses has estado distraída y parecieras enferma, ¿porque no quieres decirnos?

\- tía Sigrid no la presionen- Elfie me miraba con preocupación, pero a la vez intentaba sonreírme ella no sabia quienes eran mis alfas pero sabe que he sufrido en silencio estos 5 años

\- Elfie no te metas este asunto es serio una omega pura como tu debe estar con su alfa y la mocosa tiene que dejar los berrinches de niña pequeña y decirnos – decir que me dolió las palabras de Einar fue poco, me dijo mocosa cuando no sabía nada de mí, él se fue hace 5 años junto a su hermano y cuando vuelve tenia el descaro de decirme mocosa, el muy idiota ni se daba cuenta que lo hacía por ellos

\- Creo que el que no debe meterse es usted príncipe Einar este tema no le concierne- mi voz salió despectiva y fría, Elfie me miraba con ojos abiertos ya que nunca había hablado de esa manera

\- Primero que todo princesa Laia, claro que nos concierne a todos aquí por si no te has dado cuenta vamos a heredar el reino y la salud de uno de los tesoros del reino es lo que nos debe importar- Deiven me miraba fríamente- y ¿Por qué está cubierta? es de mala educación hablar con la cara tapada

\- Deiven eso no te incumbe- exclamo Elfie quien se iba a acercar a mi, pero Oris la paro

-alto ahí Elfie te amo, pero tus hermanos tienen razón este asunto es grave mi hermana va a cumplir veinte años y puede morir

\- sí, pero la están asediando, esa no es la forma

\- ella lo ha querido así le hemos preguntado mil veces y no nos ha dicho nada- Mi padre se levantó y se acercó a mí, sabía lo que intentaba cuando el alfa dominante ejercía presión el omega cedía a su petición y yo al ser su hija tendría que hablar iba a ser inevitable a menos que-

\- Andros por favor no creo que sea necesario ella nos dirá- mi madre también se levanto con premura mientras intentaba detener a mi padre

\- Andros pienso igual que Sigrid puede ser traumático- Elin me miraba preocupada

\- Calla mujer es mejor así si ella no habla puede morir- Lars me miraba serio y yo me quedaba poco a poco sin salida viendo como mi padre se acercaba a mí, no se me ocurrió nada más sabia que se iba a enojar y que muy seguramente esto iba a ser un caos, pero era mi única opción rápidamente cogí un cuchillo e hice un corte en mi mano antes de que alguien pudiera detenerme-

-Yo Laia hija de Andros y Sigrid juro que de mi boca nunca saldrá el nombre de mi alfa y si sale de mi boca moriré en el instante esto es sellado con sangre- una luz salió de mi mano mientras la herida se curaba y el juramento se sellaba, todos estaban enmudecidos, cuando sentí el golpe en mi cara que no solo se llevo mi capa, sino que me arrojo al suelo, mi padre me había golpeado por primera vez en 19 años

\- Sabes lo que acabas de hacer vas a morir porque nos haces esto a tu madre y a mí? - yo no me levantaba la cara sabia el daño que les estaba haciendo, pero ellos no entenderían que esto lo hago para que todo mundo sea feliz- nos vas a hacer pasar por el dolor de perderte, POR QUÉ?

\- Andros la estas asustando- mi madre lloraba, pero intentaba calmar a mi padre

\- CALLA MUJER. LAIA MIRAME Y DIME ¿POR QUÉ? - lentamente alce mi rostro y lo primero que vi fue la cara de impresión de mi hermano y los gemelos, esa cara que todos ponían cuando veían mi rostro que según Elfie era el rostro mas hermoso de la tierra, cuando mire a mi padre sus lágrimas terminaron de partir mi corazón

\- Porque tal vez mi destino sea ese papá, siento mucho hacerlos pasar por esto, pero lo he pensado padre, me iré del palacio no tendrás que verme morir y no romperé más tu corazón ni el de mamá

-TU NO VAS A NINGUN LADO- Oris me levanto a la fuerza

-Oris ten cuidado nosotras no somos alfas la estas lastimando- Elfie le gruñía angustiada

\- Vas a quedarte acá tenemos 3 semanas para tu cumpleaños y créeme hermanita averiguaremos quien es tu alfa no te voy a dejar morir

\- GAIA VEN ACA- mi madre grito de manera seria, Gaia era mi guardiana era una Alfa que me fue asignada cuando era bebe siempre estaba pendiente de mi

\- Mi reina que desea- madre se acercó a mi

\- tengo una misión para ti, pero antes hija no permitiré que mueras no me dejas opción, Yo Sigrid esposa de Andros te ato al palacio de Almar hasta que yo lo disponga- Intenté repeler el juramento de mi madre pero mis energías estaban por el suelo apenas sentí su poder sellarme el mundo me dio vueltas y me empecé a desvanecer en los brazos de mi hermano- Oris llévala a sus aposentos, Elfie si quieres puedes acompañarla se que no estas de acuerdo con lo que paso aquí pero pronto lo entenderás mi niña, Gaia necesito que la vigilancia a Laia sea 24 horas.

\- si mi reina- Gaia siguió a Oris y a Elfie mientras Lars y Elin abrazaban a Sygrid

\- Nosotros ayudaremos a encontrar la forma de repeler el juramento Sygrid no te preocupes

\- Gracias Lars, Andros vamos debes calmarte no perderemos a nuestra hija no lo voy a permitir- Sygrid abrazo a Andros mientras los gemelos sintieron una opresión en el pecho nunca habían sentido lo que sintieron al ver el rostro de Laia, Aria y Eris los abrazaron sin saber el remolino de emociones dentro de las alfas


	3. Chapter 3

Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado y adolorido no imaginaba que realizar un juramento y que te aten fuera tan extenuante, al abrir los ojos lo primero que veo es la ventana de mi habitación es de noche por lo cual debí estar inconsciente por lo menos un día, con gran esfuerzo logro sentarme en la cama cuando me doy cuenta que no estoy sola.  
\- ¿Oris que haces aquí? - El me miraba desde el diván en el cual estaba sentado, suspiro y volteo a mirar la ventana  
\- No sé porque estas sacrificándote de esta forma, pero no te vamos a dejar no solo nos hundirías en un profundo dolor, sino que pondrías en peligro el reino.  
\- ¿No se dé que hablas?  
\- Eres n omega Elemental un poder como el tuyo al perderse pondría en desbalance el reino ¿no lo habías pensado? - en realidad no, pero no podía sacrificarlos a ellos.  
\- Oris ustedes son muy poderosos nuestros padres también el reino no estará en peligro, créeme que no puedo hablar eso seria aun más doloroso que mi muerte.  
\- Nada será más doloroso que tu muerte, estos 5 años lejos han sido tortura para mi dejar a mis padres, a Elfie y a ti fue un sacrificio muy grande y ahora ya estoy aquí pero tu quieres dejarme- Oris empezó a llorar me partía el alma, me pare con mucho esfuerzo, pero mis fuerzas no me respondían cuando pensé que me iba a golpear el ya me tenía en sus brazos  
\- Lo siento Oris lo siento mucho- yo también estaba llorando sentía mucho miedo.  
\- Niña tonta estas muy débil el poder que usaste y el sello de mamá consumieron tus energías duerme hermana- mi cuerpo no respondía bien y pronto el cansancio empezó a apoderarse, pero antes de caer le susurre:  
\- No puedes forzarme Oris por favor.  
\- Yo lo siento así me odies voy a saber la verdad ahora duerme 

Cuando volví mamá me comento de la maduración de mi hermana había sido un resonar maravilloso y ella se había convertido en un ser hermoso y poderoso, pero ahí en su cama parecía un ángel y volvía a ser mi hermanita pequeña la cual siempre había protegido, tengo que encontrar la forma de salvarla.  
\- No entiendo porque quieres forzarla Oris- Elfie mi amor eterno me miraba triste desde la puerta, atrás había quedado la niña de 15 años que deje, ahora era aun mas hermosa su cabello castaño y esos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas me tenían cautivado pero su corazón era el que me había atrapado, amaba a mi hermana con el miso fervor que yo lo hacia y siempre estaba con ella por eso entendía que para ella era duro verla sufrir.  
\- Elfie amor yo no la quiero perder y se que tu tampoco no podemos esperar.  
\- Pero están asustándola y forzándola más se va a cerrar, ella no es como tu o como mis hermanos incluso no es como yo, se que tu madre te dijo que era poderosa, pero a la vez es débil estos 5 años no han sido fáciles su resonar fue traumático.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
\- Ella no quisiera que lo supieras- Elfie temblaba me acerque y la sostuve en mis brazos.  
\- Dímelo no me voy a enojar-   
\- Ella inicio su resonar apenas tu te fuiste, esa noche atacaron el palacio alfas de Anfir, Papá y tío Andros dirigieron la defensa y nuestras madres los acompañaron, pero unos alfas lograron infiltrarse, yo estaba con Gaia custodiando a Laia sabes que en el resonar no nos podemos defender.  
\- ¿Te hicieron daño Elfie? - levante su rostro y ella me miraba con lágrimas.  
\- Solo fue un empujón, pero era una niña aún no podía usar bien mi poder, Gaia lucho como una fiera sin embargo uno logro llegar a Laia y…- ella callo y empezó a temblar más fuerte.  
\- No me digas que…  
\- NO ... no alcanzo a pasar tío Andros llego a tiempo y mato al alfa, pero si la lastimo, paso 1 mes antes de que sus heridas sanaran y las marcas en su piel desaparecieran, por eso cubre su rostro temen que la toquen, aunque ahora es poderosa, no se porque no quiere nombrar a su alfa, pero creo que tiene miedo, estos 5 años la hemos visto sufrir por eso  
\- Tranquila por eso es importante saber quien es su alfa Elfie, ¿me entiendes no?  
\- Claro que lo hago te ayudare, pero no debes forzarla tal vez si logramos quitar el juramento ella nos diga.  
\- Nuestros padres dicen que, si se puede levantar, mientras tanto debemos lograr que confié en nosotros – Elfie la observo en su cama  
\- Parece un ángel ¿no lo crees?  
\- Y lo es por eso no la vamos a perder  
\- Si amor lo se.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la soñé literal, esta en proceso de creación espero le den mucho amor


End file.
